


Why Xigbar is the reason the Organization didn't all use Keyblades

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC Spoilers, Speculation, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: And an idea of how to work around it.
Series: The Ideas Guy [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313
Kudos: 5





	Why Xigbar is the reason the Organization didn't all use Keyblades

**Author's Note:**

> Images taken from KHWiki.

People have said that having Xehanort's heart, or rather, the heart of a keyblade wielder, even a piece there of, can grant the use of a keyblade. This makes sense, given what Xemnas said about the Keyblade Legacy, yet Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxord don't use keyblades in the actual battle.

So, why don't they? Even if they already are keyblade wielders, Marluxia and Larxene have no memory of such. Xehanort's heart could work around that, just as it could for Xigbar, which in turn contradicts his motive and lines.

Xigbar desired a keyblade, but once he had one, I doubt he'd have any reason to stick around. Course, Xehanort might try to assume control, but with Xigbar's true identity, I'm willing to bet the old coot knew something was up.

So, an alternative;

* * *

Xehanort watched as a corridor formed atop one of the pillars.

"So, about our deal," Xigbar began. "All your heart-cramming has left with the others summoning keyblades, yet I'm standing around empty handled." He pointed a finger at Xehanort, "so, cough up."

Xehanort looked away. Despite his efforts, he had yet to pry into Xigbar's heart and learn his true motives. Fair enough. He'll play Xigbar's game. He looked away, "the other seekers all have ties to the Keyblade's history, in one form or another. You, however, are an exception." Xehanort noticed Xigbar flinch, ever so slightly. The master shook his head. "Follow."

Xigbar obeyed. Their dark corridors opened at the ground below, in an area filled with deceased keyblades.

The sharpshooter looked around. "What's this all abou-" "Pick one." Xehanort interrupted. Xigbar raised his eyebrow, and then, realizing Xehanort's game. He summoned his Arrowguns. "This wasn't the deal! You said-" Dust went flying as Xigbar just barely blocked Xehanort's attack. 

"I don't know who you are, Braig," Xehanort spoke sternly. "But I won't have unknowns interfering with the clash." He pushes Xigbar back, the Sharpshooter glaring at him all the while. "You will serve me while you still have use," a voice said. From another portal, Xemnas emerged, one of his hands glowing a blinding light. Xigbar grimaced. 

"The deal will be upheld," Xehanort said, turning away. He looked back to Xigbar, and smirked. "Consider this a down payment," and with that, he and Xemnas left.

Xigbar looked around before picking up a keyblade reminiscent of both his guns, and a keychain Sora once wielded. "Just you wait, _scape goat._ " Xigbar seethed.

**Author's Note:**

> I associate that keyblade with the Hidden Dragon. If you remember, Xigbar had an encounter with Sora in the Land of Dragons.


End file.
